It is known to provide seed drills in which a central seed container is arranged to feed seed to a plurality of row units, each of which comprises a measuring device for controlling the dispensed quantity of seed for the attainment of a predefined mutual spacing between seedlings belonging to the respective row. Each such row unit can comprise a respective distributed seed container, connected to a metering device, and the central seed container is arranged to feed seed to the distributed seed container.
The feed from the central seed container to the distributed seed container can be realized with the aid of an air stream, which is produced with the aid of an overpressure at the central seed container.
In order to separate the seed from the air stream, there is a need for a separator which has the capacity to effectively separate seed from the air stream and which has high operating reliability. It is especially desirable to provide a separator which has the capacity to effectively separate seed without being clogged by impurities, such as seed coats, dust, parts of damaged seeds, plant residues, clumps of mordant, parts of seed bags, or other material which can be present in the environment in question.